


Distraction

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sweat, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Hanzo wakes from a nightmare, and Jesse decides to comfort him in a more...sexual way...





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collab between myself and another. I wanted to write some McHanzo, he agreed. This was the result...

Silence filled the room as the two figures slept beneath the bed sheets. However, something was wrong as one of them seemed restless. The man shifting occasionally and mumbling in his sleep. He was obviously being bothered by whatever he was dreaming, occasionally uttering words of japanese. He shifted again, fisting the bed sheets as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He gritted his teeth before he suddenly jerked, and his eyes shot open. He sat up abruptly and gasped, “Genji!” 

 

There was an arm around Hanzo’s torso as Jesse slowly began to rise up, grumbling slowly, “What is it, puddin’? You have a bad dream?”

 

Hanzo took a few deep breaths before nodding slowly. “Y-Yes…” he said. “I...I dreamed of Genji. Of...of what happened again. How I...how I killed him.”

 

Jesse let out a deep, long sigh before wrapping his other arm around the sweaty body of his lover, resting his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder. “It’s alright, it’s in the past. You can’t move forward if ya keep lettin’ it bite at ya like this,” he said softly.

 

“How can I forget, Jesse? I  _ killed _ him. My own brother. My flesh and blood. I’ve stained my hands with his blood…” he said, voice cracking with tears forming in his eyes.

 

Taking a few moments to think carefully before speaking, Jesse decided the best course of action. “Well, what if I help take your mind off of it, even just for tonight, darlin’?” 

 

He turned his head slightly to look the man in the eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

Making a slight grin, he pulled the blanket away from Hanzo’s legs and moved down slowly, sliding a hand along his thigh and trailing kisses down his chest to the dark blue and grey boxers Hanzo wore. “What I mean is, maybe I can give ya something else to focus on.”

 

“Jesse...I don’t know if I can tonight…” he protested wiping at his eyes.

 

“That might be what your mouth is sayin’, but it sure ain’t what your body is tellin’ me,” Jesse teasingly said, sliding a finger along the outline of a hardening bulge starting to form in the tight boxers. “Seems someone wants let out for a bit, handsome.”

 

His breath hitched as the cowboy teased him by sliding a finger along his clothed bulge. “J-Jesse…” he stammered. “I…”

 

Looking up at Hanzo, seeing his lip quiver slightly, Jesse slowly started stroking his hand up and down the hard, thick length that was just begging, twitching to burst out finally. “What were ya tryin’ to say? Gotta speak up, cute stuff.”

 

“I...I can’t tonight…” he tried again even though he was yearning for his lover to help him with his aching cock.

 

“The thing is, I think you can, and I do believe ya will,” Jesse said in a teasingly stern tone, as he finally pulled off the tight boxers with his teeth, while slowly sliding his warm, rough hand up Hanzo’s chest and stomach. To his surprise, Hanzo’s cock jumped up at attention, pre already dripping slowly down his shaft, “Someone sure is eager, eh?”

 

“J-Jesse…” Hanzo moaned finally giving into the man as his body shivered at his touch.

 

Sliding his hand along Hanzo’s thick, throbbing member and squeezing slightly, he looked him in the eyes and told him in a demanding tone, “Now, tell me what it is you’re wanting so bad, considering how damn hard you are.”

 

Hanzo moaned before looking down at the brunette. “I-I want you to suck my cock…” he stammered.

 

Grinning, McCree slowly slid his tongue up Hanzo’s shaft, wiping up the salty, sticky pre that had been dripping down. He kissed the tip, “I don’t think ya want it bad enough.”

 

“I do...I need it...:” begged the Shimada as he began to blush.

 

“Good boy,” he said before taking the length of his cock into his mouth, feeling the tip slide along the roof of his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the throbbing cock he loved tasting so much.

 

Hanzo stiffened and grabbed tighter at the bed sheets. The feeling of Jesse’s warm mouth around his cock and the way his tongue was moving was like heaven to him. It never ceases to amaze him how good Jesse was at giving him head, let alone how good he was at providing a distraction for him. 

 

Bobbing his head up and down slowly along Hanzo’s length, Jesse softly groaned, feeling his cock press hard against his own dark grey briefs. Sitting up on the back of his thighs, he grabs the base of Hanzo’s cock and strokes slowly as he continues sliding his tongue around his length, tasting and slightly swallowing the pre that drips from this heavenly cock he’s sucking.

 

Hanzo moans his name as he watches McCree. He easily sees how tight his partner’s own briefs are getting. He feels his mouth water wanting to taste the man. To feel his tongue running along his partner’s cock, taste the pre dripping down it and feel the air that’ll tickle his face at the base. God he just desperately wants to touch it to give his partner the same pleasure he feels. “M-McCree…” he moaned. “Your briefs...I can see you’re h-hard. Let me help y-you…”

 

Slowly pulling his cock from Jesse’s mouth, he looks up at Hanzo and gives him a smile,”Not tonight, sugar. This is all about you,” he said just before popping the dripping wet member back into his mouth, sucking even harder now, pumping his cock with his rough hand up and down, aching for the hot load he so craves.  

 

Hanzo groaned at the sensation. How one man could make him tremble was beyond him. How he could make him produce such noise...how he made Hanzo so vulnerable...he didn’t know. All he knew was he loved this man, and he was going to be the death of him. “I’m so c-close…”

 

After hearing his lover moan such wonderful words, Jesse bobbed his head up and down even faster, gaining speed and deepthroating the throbbing cock filling his mouth. He pushed his head as deep as he could upon Hanzo’s cock as he said in a muffled voice, “Cum for me, like a good boy.”

 

His cock twitched at McCree’s words, and Hanzo’s breath hitched. His eyes rolled back in his head as he came for him, moaning as his body shuddered. 

 

Slowly, he continued pumping Hanzo’s cock with his hand, milking every drop of his seed until it filled his mouth. After a few more seconds, Jesse pulled back and swallowed the hot, sticky load, feeling it slowly slide down his throat. “Alright darlin’, time for some more shut eye,” he said as he laid back down next to the sweaty Shimada.

 

He cuddled up to his lover and muttered, “Thank you...you always know how to make me feel better. Even if for a little bit.” 

 

Jesse smiled as he pulled his lover close to him, wrapping his arms and legs around Hanzo. “Glad to hear, handsome,” he said as he slowly drifted back to sleep with a grin on his face.


End file.
